Same Blood
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Kagome is dying of blood loss and Inuyasha is the only match to her blood type at the black moon, but what are the effects of mixing a priestess's and a hanyou's blood? See what happens to them in the time after Naraku's defeat.
1. Preface

Preface.

What has happened. It has been three years and Kagome is eighteen, Naraku had been defeated when he gathered the entire jewel but a joined arrow between Kagome and Kikyo would cause the jewel to re-shatter then the wolf got his shards back and Kikyo went to find the far reached ones while Kagome and Inuyasha stayed around the village looking for the nearer ones. Both are close to finding exactly half. Sango's brother is dead and Miroku hasn't got his wind tunnel because Naraku is dead (finally!). Now onto the story.


	2. Good morning

**I own nothing but my imgination! no copying inteneded**

**Good morning**

Kagome jumped out of bed in the morning and stretched, she had a really good dream about running through the forest as fast as Inuyasha could with him at her side. She held herself and sighed, that would be the day…

A knock on the door woke her up from her dreaming. She opened it and saw her mother smiling at her. "Morning Mum" she said brightly.

"You're in a good mood this morning" her mother commented as she entered her room and put some clothes into Kagome's wardrobe.

Kagome nodded and bounced stupidly "I had an amazing dream and-" she looked at the clock "What! Twelve o'clock?" she quickly got changed and then grabbed her bag. "Sorry Mum, but I promised Inuyasha that I would be back in the morning, oh I'm so late!" she cursed and her mother laughed and waved goodbye as her daughter vanished into the well.

_Kagome, please be careful_. Her mother stopped and sent a quick payer for her daughter's safe return.

In the feudal era Kagome had just managed to pull herself out of the well when she heard the sounds of fighting.

"Oh no" Kagome said and picked up her bow and arrow and ran towards the sound. She saw Inuyasha and her other friends battling a huge pair of scorpions. Sango, Kilala and Miroku were trying to keep the smaller demon from getting too close to the village.

Inuyasha was battling the larger one and his sword wasn't even scratching the things armoured body. Kagome felt something run into her legs, she looked down to see Shippo.

"Shippo" she greeted and hugged him.

The little fox kit hugger her back "Kagome, you have to help them!" he said "They've been fighting them since last night and they won't die! And the others are getting tired!" as he said that Sango dogged too late the creatures huge leg and got punched in the chest and Miroku tripped over a clump of grass that wouldn't have been a bother if her were more awake.

Kagome took out an arrow and aimed for its glittering black eyes then fired. It was a good shot, from about a hundred meters away, it hit the demon's right eye and it howled its misery at the sky while it was being purified to death.

When its remains were gone did Sango and Miroku look at the young priestess that had saved them. "Are you guy's alright?" she asked panting. Shippo stood behind her then leaped onto Kilala.

"Thank you, Kagome" Miroku said and Sango smiled for a second before they turned to see Inuyasha get thrown to the ground again by the bigger demon. It seemed more aggressive now, like it was mad at them for killing the other demon. Maybe they had been mates.

Sango pulled Kagome up onto Kilala and they flew over the scorpion. Its eyes followed Kagome's every move and it didn't even notice Inuyasha trying to slice its stinger off.

"Could you hit it in the eye again?" asked Sango throwing her boomerang to knock away the demon's attacks.

"I don't know" Kagome said "But I'll try"

She pulled out another arrow and fired, the demon moved out of the way and hit Kilala with its giant pincer. Kagome fell off the felines back and Sango and Kilala went splashing into the river.

"Kagome!" a voice shouted and suddenly her fall was broken by a pair of strong arms. Time seemed to slow down as Kagome looked into her beloved hanyou's face. His silver hair and golden eyes were filled with concern for her and a secret relief to have her near.

When they landed he put her back on her feet and picked up his sword again. "What took you so long? We're being slammed here" he asked in his harsh voice.

Kagome lied that she had to go to school, it was better than letting him that she overslept. "Inuyasha, I need to get an arrow in its eye" she said to him "That's its weak point"

He looked at the small black eyes and he knew that she was going to have a hard time aiming for that without getting too close. He bent down "Climb on" he ordered and she let him pick her up. He jumped for the demon and she held her arrow ready. "Shoot!" he yelled as the scorpion came in for another attack.

Kagome let her arrow go and it hit its target.

"Well done Kagome!" cheered Miroku.

Kagome smiled and then she gasped as a ripping pain crossed her stomach. The demon had fired its stinger at her and it tore a huge gash in her stomach, the stinger hadn't had the chance to get poison inside her system as it merely scraped along her and landed in the floor.

Inuyasha felt her gasp and smelt the blood a second later. When he landed her grip on him loosened and she fell off him backwards. Inuyasha turned in horror and he saw her eyes close.

"Kagome!" he shouted and dropped to her side. "Kagome! Hang on! Kagome!"

Inuyasha scoped her up in his arms and carried her to the village.

"Kagome!" Sango cried when she saw her friend in Inuyasha's arm looking half dead. Miroku gasped and Shippo burst into tears.

"Don't cry Shippo!" Inuyasha said harshly "Go and get old Kaede ready to help" Shippo nodded and he jumped on Kilala and they vanished in a blur of speed.

Sango pressed a hand to Kagome's stomach to try and stop the bleeding. Inuyasha started to run when Miroku told him that she could die if she wasn't treated soon.


	3. Blood transfusion

**I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.**

**Blood transfusion**

Kaede was very concerned when she saw the wound. "This is serious" she mumbled and bound her wounds as best she could but the bandages soon bled through. "If the bleeding isn't stopped soon then Kagome won't have a chance" she said to the jewel hunters.

"Kagome" Shippo said worriedly.

Sango ordered the boys out so they could stitch her stomach up. An hour and a half later Sango came out with good news. "The bleedings stopped and none of the demon's poison got inside her"

Miroku thanked heaven for the small miracle.

"But Kaede says that she'll need a blood transfusion or she could still die. I've tested my blood and I'm not a match to her blood type" she said pointing to a bandage on her arm. "I came to get the other villages to test their blood and you too Miroku"

"What about Inuyasha and me?" asked Shippo.

Sango ruffled his hair "You have demon blood, it wouldn't do her much good" Shippo nodded and Inuyasha growled at his uselessness.

When the sun was about to set Inuyasha smelt more tears coming from the healing hut. He jumped down and went in to see what the matter was.

Kagome was in a cot fast asleep with a very pale face and a completely bandaged torso. Sango had tears in her eyes as she looked at the leaves in front of her. They were all blood soaked and had different shades of red or blue on them, blood testing leaves form the scared gardens.

"Not one match" she whispered. Sango looked at Kaede "Not one close match in the entire village!"

Inuyasha froze, if no one matched Kagome's blood type then…

"No!" Shippo cried and sobbed onto Kagome's leg. Miroku held Sango and Inuyasha saw he was biting his lip hard in order not to cry.

Inuyasha felt the sudden loss in power and he looked down to see his claws vanish and his hair go black. He was human until dawn.

Wait human…

Human blood!

"Kaede" he said and drew the attention of everyone in the room. "Test my blood, I'm human until morning, there might be a chance that I'm a match" he said.

The others were so desperate that they agreed without thinking. Kaede made a shallow cut on Inuyasha's arm and let it soak another leaf. They all waited holding their breaths.

Kaede held another leaf that was obviously Kagome's blood type. After a few tense minuets Kaede gasped in shock. The leaf had turned red and it was the exact same shade as Kagome's. "Yer a match" she said in shock.

Everyone looked so relieved and Inuyasha soon had a tube stuck in his arm linking him to Kagome. He bit his lip when he felt weak from so much blood being used. He refused to be weak, not now, for Kagome's sake.

"Kaede, are you sure that we should continue?" asked Miroku, worried for Inuyasha's health. Inuyasha fell to his knees but grunted for them to shut up.

"I can heal in the morning" he growled at them. Kaede was worried for him too but she knew how quickly he would recover. This healing rate was about a hundred times quicker than any normal human's.

Kaede removed the tube at last and Inuyasha staggered then slid down the wall in exhaustion. "Damn that was worse than I expected" he gasped out holding his arm, the cut was healing as they spoke, even as a human his healing powers were faster than average.

Kaede hoped that the speed of recovery would pass to Kagome. She gave Inuyasha an energy reviving tea and he soon felt better. "Ah, that hit the spot" he sighed. "How's she doing?"

Kagome had some more colour in her cheeks and her breathing was more even. Kaede looked at the wound and said "It seems we did something right by using yer blood" the wound was still there and was as gruesome as ever but her all-knowing eyes knew that she was recovering.

Inuyasha tried to stay awake but he fell asleep before another hour had gone by. "How can he sleep at a time like this?" Shippo demanded.

Sango held him in her lap like he used to do with Kagome. "He gave a lot of blood at once, he has a good reason to be tired"

"And we could all use some sleep" Miroku said getting comfortable next to Sango, she didn't seem to mind his strong form beside her tonight, he tried to wriggle his hand behind her but Kilala nipped it and have him kitty evils. "Sorry" he muttered and fell asleep under the felines watchful gaze.


	4. Strange visitor

****I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.****

**Strange visitor**

The night was almost over when the kami-sama ordered a servant to tighten a loose string that had almost been cut more than once.

An angle walked through the door. She looked around in an interested manner. "Oh?" she said and bent to look at the sleeping Inuyasha. "So you're the half-demon" she had her hands on her hips and put a hand under his chin to look at him. She sighed "He looks just like his father when he was this age… but he has so much of his mother, too" she laid him down and pulled a blanket over him.

She had long blond hair and black eyes with a silvery white backless robe. Her wings were white and looked a lot like a swan's wings. She looked around the hut and stepped to the back.

"So this is the girl you're so interested in… you look like a daughter I had once…" she looked at Kagome a little sadly then kissed her forehead and Kagome felt her pain go away. The angel looked at the sky in disbelief "You want me to do what?" she asked no one in particular "That's crazy! You've officially lost it! That will never work!"

Thunder rumbled in the sky and the wind whipped around the hut. "Alright already!" the angel said and bent to the girl. "What have you done to get the kami-sama so involved?"

She pulled back the blankets like a mother "I used to have a girl like you when I was alive, her name was Kiyomi" she told the sleeping priestess. "I was the first priestess, ever. Sworn to do good and serve the Kami-sama until I am no longer needed" the angel looked at the wound on her stomach.

"That can't be good" the angel said and pressed her hands over it. The wound healed up and the angel pulled out the stiches. "Kami-sama wants priestesses and demon's to get along better, I've done lots of funny acts under his orders. Like leave a demon child at a temple and watch the priest who was to look after her. She grew up as the most decent full demon I can think of"

"But Kami-sama has never asked me to do anything like this" she ran a glowing hand over the girls eyes and then down her body. "That should do it, but you always seemed more feline to me" she sprinkled some dust over her body and looked at the sky "Do you approve?" the sky rumbled again.

She raised her eyebrows "I just messed with the blood a bit and you don't mind?" she asked in surprise. The sky rumbled again. The angel shook her head and laughed "You've gotten too soft kami-sama" she told the sky.

She looked back at the sleeping girl "Well, well, you are a lucky girl" she paused just outside the door "Or else not so lucky"

The angels eyes sparked with the sudden thought "You scheming fox, I see what you're up to" she scolded gently at the sky and flew off into the clouds back to the Kami-sama.


	5. New morning

****I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.****

**New Morning**

Kagome woke up to a peaceful night. The sun had yet to rise and she sat up and groaned. "What happened?"

Inuyasha stirred also. Kagome was shocked to see him in his human form, normally he hid himself away to protect his secret. "Inuyasha?" she asked and swung her legs out of the cot.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw her try to stand but she fell and he caught her shoulders before she could hit her head. "Kagome"

She looked up, is he being nice to me? She shook her head and was sure that he would soon return to normal. "Inuyasha? What happened?"

He put her back into the cot. "That scorpion managed to get a good swipe at you before it died, you needed a lot of blood"

Kagome saw the tube in her arm and took it out. "I didn't know that blood transfers existed back here. Who's blood? Sango's?"

Inuyasha shook his head and pulled his sleeve up to show her his scratch mark that showed where he had the other end of the tube. "Mine"

Kagome looked surprised "I was the only match to your blood" Inuyasha explained, he was actually glad that it was a black moon for once. "Good thing I lost my demon powers when I did" he muttered and then groaned when he saw Kagome get up.

"You know, for someone who has just been sliced open, I feel great" she pulled her shirt up and blinked. Inuyasha stared as well, the wound was just an old scar. They looked at each other in shock. Kagome saw Inuyasha go outside and followed him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. "What's the matter"

He was standing and looking towards the lightening sky. "Sun's almost up" he said. "I'll be a half-demon again"

Kagome stood next to him and watched as the sky lightened. "Do you hate becoming human?" she asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer immediately. "Yeah, I'm not too pleased with it. But it did allow you to live, so I don't mind it so much"

The sun peeked over the horizon. Kagome grabbed her ears and groaned. "Ow" she complained. Then she screamed and fell to her knees as Inuyasha caught her.

"Kagome?" he asked concerned.

"My skin is on fire!" she hissed and screamed again as more pain hit her. Then the sun's rays hit them both.

Inuyasha's ears turned back into dog ones and he gained his claws and fangs. He jumped back in surprise when he saw Kagome.

Her raven black hair was like silk and two adorable cat's ears poked out of her hair, her fingers were also clawed but they were more curved and dainty, there were two tiny fangs in her mouth, and to top it off she had a sleek tail coming out from under her skirt.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" she asked trembling as she felt her new ears. "What's happening?"

The others came outside and they all stopped and gasped at Kagome's new appearance. "Kagome?" asked Sango.

Kagome looked at them and ran at them crying "Sango! Miroku! Kaede! What happened to me?" she was really freaking out. Sango hugged the shivering Kagome.

"Kaede look. She has dog ears" Sango said in surprise.

Shippo jumped on Sango's shoulder "She smells more like a cat than a dog" he commented. And he jumped down and foolishly pulled her tail to see if it was real.

Kagome's reaction surprised everyone, even herself, she spun around at the little demon and hissed angrily at him. Shippo ran and hid behind Inuyasha. Kagome blinked in shock and then got onto her knees and hugged the little fox. "I'm sorry Shippo!" she said onto his shoulder.

Shippo hugged her back and Inuyasha growled at him "It was your own fault, how would you like it if your tail was pulled?"

Shippo looked ashamed "I'm sorry Kagome"

"It's alright" Kagome said and let the others lead her back inside. Kagome had a hard time getting comfortable on the floor because her tail kept getting gin the way so she eventually sat on the cot.

Inuyasha sat next to her because he knew without being told that this was the effect of his demon blood.

Kaede examined Kagome very carefully, Kagome wasn't being very helpful because whenever someone touched her tail she would make a threatening sound in her throat, even if only Inuyasha heard it.

And when someone tried to touch her ears they went back until they were almost lost in her hair. Kilala had loved Kagome's new form and he sat next to her the whole time. Kagome stroked her automatically and she liked the purring sound that the small cat made.

"I can't think of any other reason other than Inuyasha's blood that could have caused this. The good thing is that Kagome is alive and she seems very healthy and perfectly fine again. But I don't know if this will last or if it only temporary" Kaede couldn't think of another person who had gone under a transformation like this.

Inuyasha felt responsible for her condition and put and arm around her shoulders. She tensed for a second then relaxed.

After a few days it became very clear that Kagome wasn't going to return back to a human. At first she was very awkward in her new body and her friends had to get used to her new form and some of her behaviours. Like in the mornings she would be found curled up in a ball right next to the fire or the warmest person, it turned out to be Inuyasha on most nights, and she had the urge to use her claws on anything so she often vanished into the woods to scratch her claws on log and other things like a cat would normally.

Inuyasha had to admit that he found her new form really cute. He found it adorable when she was happy because her smile was sweet and her tail would swish in response to her mood. He had to stop himself from gently pulling it like Shippo had.

Kagome also found herself more attracted to Inuyasha, she could smell his scent and it made her body heat up a little, her ears could hear more now and her nose was as sensitive as any other demon's.

One afternoon Kagome was found by the well pacing around and around with her eyes closed and she was stepping on the wood not the ground so it was even more impressive. She jumped down when she heard Inuyasha coming.

"Hi" she greeted.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked.

Kagome sat down and her tail wrapped around her like a cats would when it sat down. "I was thinking about my world… I can't go back can I?" she looked at him.

He nodded sadly. There was no place for demon's in her world.

"Inuyasha? Do you think you could come back with me?" he looked at her in surprise.

"Why?" he asked her.

She hugged her knees. "I'm worried about facing mum and the others because I'll be telling them that I belong here now, and I can't see them very much anymore" Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulders.

"Alright" he said and he smiled at her happy face.

She hugged him and he blushed and hugged back awkwardly "Thank you" they stood at the edge of the well then jumped.

The well held the suspended for a second then they touched ground at saw the shines well above them. They jumped out, Kagome was surprised that she could jump so high, she was so unused to it that Inuyasha had to grab her foot and pull her back down before she hit the roof.

She landed in his arms and they stayed that way for a long second before Inuyasha put her down.

They entered the house and Kagome could smell her mother. "Mum?" she asked by the door way. There were some hurried footsteps then Sota appeared around the corner.

"Sis you're b-" he stopped when he saw her tail and ears. "Sis? What happened to you?" he asked.

Kagome smiled "Long story" she looked up as her mother rounded the corner as well. "Mum" she ran at her and hugged her tightly.

"Kagome?" her mother asked then hugged back "What's wrong dear?"

Kagome stepped back and let her Mum take a good long look at her. "Oh, Kagome, what cute ears" her mother said and stepped forwards to stroke one. Kagome made a curious noise that Inuyasha recognised as purring.

"Mum, I'm a half-demon now" Kagome said. "I was dying and I needed a blood transfusion and Inuyasha saved me by giving his blood but-" he gestured at herself "I turned out like this"

Inuyasha felt a rush of guilt. But Kagome's brother tugged on his sleeve. Inuyasha wasn't very good with children and didn't know how to react.

"Inuyasha, thank you for saving Kagome" he said and smiled. Kagome and her mother were smiling as well, Kagome's tail flicked happily.

He smiled slightly back at them then said that he would be waiting outside until they had finished talking.

Kagome came out just before sundown. She had changed her look slightly. She now wore black three quarter leggings under a red skirt and had a red top that was sleeveless and tight around her neck, she had her hair down but had two side bits of hair like Inuyasha only they were held in place with some red ribbons. She carried a bag full of clothes and a few personal possessions.

She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "You can come down now" she called.

Inuyasha dropped down next to her "So what you talk about?" he ran his eyes over her new look, she looked really pretty.

Kagome sighed "Grandpa has called the school saying that I'm moving to a new one and that I can only visit so often. They said that I should stay more in the feudal era because I don't fit in here anymore. But I will come back to visit, as often as I can" she sighed at looked at the sky.

They went back to the well and went back to the village.


	6. Freak

****I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.****

**Freak**

About a week after Kagome's transformation did another demon try to attack the village for the jewel shards.

It was a big spider like creature with crab claws and an annoying ability to heal. The day started off normal then Kagome heard a crashing in the trees and she could feel the earth shaking with the creatures footsteps.

"What is that?" she asked. Everyone said she was imagining it until Inuyasha could smell it.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he brought out his sword. "You were right Kagome, get ready everyone, its bigger than the scorpion!"

Miroku armed his sacred sutra's and Sango jumped on Kilala and held Hiraikotsu ready. Kagome had her bow and arrows but she knew that she should really have had a better weapon because the bow was built for a human.

The monster was big and Kagome froze up as she remembered the scorpion. She jumped out of the way as it tried to step on her.

Inuyasha yelled at her to keep awake. Sango hit the thing with her boomerang and it chopped off its leg. The leg reattached itself and Miroku sent the sutra's at the thing's eyes.

Kagome ran up the creature's leg as it tried to crush her again "You tangled with the wrong girl!" she shouted and clawed it in the face. It howled and Kagome jumped to safely landing in a tree top.

The spider had five very deep and painful claw slices in its face and could hardly see. Sango picked up Miroku and Inuyasha stood next to Kagome for a second "Not bad" he told her and grinned.

Kagome looked surprised and then smiled back she reached for her arrows but it was empty, she saw on the battlefield all the arrows from her quiver. "Damn it! All my arrows!" she said in shock as the monster trampled them.

Inuyasha also saw her problem with having human weapons. "Just use your claws again" he told her and charged wielding Tetsusaiga over his head and lopping another leg off. Kagome stood still for a second then followed and ran amongst the creatures legs looking for an arrow.

Inuyasha was half distracted by her because he had the lingering habit of keeping her safe and he was captivated by her movements, she jumped and ran as fast as he could and attacked with a feline's grace, he had to punch himself to keep his eyes on the target.

Kagome found one arrow, the feathers were missing but it would still fire alright. She ran out and just avoided its huge pincers and called Kilala. She spoke to the feline for a second then they seemed to have an understanding and Kagome jumped on her back as the cat flew up in front of the creature then over it.

The creature's good eye followed the two felines with suspicious interest. Then Kagome jumped off Kilala's back and started the long fall to earth.

Just as she had hoped the spider kept its attention on Kilala and she drew her bow and arrow to fire at its unprotected neck. There was a loud snap as the bow shattered in her hands. _Oh no!_ She thought.

Inuyasha and everyone watched her throw the broken bow away and she held the arrow in her hands. She brought the arrow over her head and plunged it into the creature's thin neck.

There was a huge burst of purifying light and Kagome leaped clear yelling "Now Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha wasted no time and brought Tetsusaiga over his head yelling "WIND SCAR!" and the monster vanished in the blast.

Kagome landed next to Sango and stood up from her fighting crouch that she didn't even realise she had fallen into. The monster wailed and then disintegrated. Kilala landed next to her and purred. "Thank you, Kilala. I'm glad you're not hurt" Kagome said and kissed the demon's forehead.

"Kagome" Miroku said "That was incredible!" he looked like he had just seen a new star. He was really impressed because Kagome hadn't fought with a demon in this form before.

Kagome blushed and looked down "I was just following my instincts, that's all" she said modestly, still petting Kilala's head.

Then Kagome walked over to where the creature had stood and picked up her broken bow. She had a tear in her eye when she saw the poor thing that had saved her and Inuyasha many times over.

She held the broken shaft close to her and sighed before it disappeared in a glow of light. Perhaps it's gone back to its original owner in the spirit world. Kagome thought as it vanished. Inuyasha watched her for a second before standing next to her and looking at the destruction that they had left.

Sango picked up one of Kagome's broken arrows. "Kagome, that blast had spiritual energy in it…" Sango said.

"Yeah?" Kagome said, not sure where she was going with this because she had always had them.

Sango shrugged "It's just that you're a half demon now, and demons don't usually have spiritual powers" the others gasped when they realised what Sango was saying.

Kagome sat down in shock. "I didn't even realise" she whispered. _I'm a half-demon with spiritual powers, I'm an even bigger freak than normal!_

Kagome put her head in her hands and her ears tilted backwards in distress. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha looked down at her in sympathy and understanding; he knew what it felt like to be an outcast.


	7. Training

****I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.****

**Training**

When Kaede heard about Kagome's spiritual strength she recommended some training to master those powers and achieve her true potential.

Kagome advanced quicker than anyone thought possible she was even stronger than Kikyo and Kaede put together and she had more durability than most because of her demon nature.

Kagome became an expert in purifying poisons and miasma Inuyasha watched her progress with interest. He had noticed that she hadn't used the 'sit' command for a while. He realised that ever since she had become a hanyou he had been more… compliant towards her.

He didn't argue with her or call her names like he used to, hell, he didn't even get mad when she teased him. He had really warmed to her now, because she understood what it was like to live in two worlds and belong to neither.

One afternoon Kagome called Inuyasha and the others over to test her barrier. "Kaede said that I was good but I need it to be closer to a real life situation" Kagome had her new look with the leggings but she looked a little strange without her bow that she nearly always carried with her, she hadn't picked out a new once because she was still sad that she had broken her old one.

"Are you sure you want us to attack you Kagome?" Miroku asked "You could get hurt"

Kagome stiffened and her tail lashed out behind her "I'm a half-demon, I heal quick" she said then she closed her eyes and a bluish barrier was protecting her.

No one wanted to really hurt her, so they let Shippo hit her with his biggest fox fire blast he had in him. Kagome didn't even acknowledge the blue fire that hit her shield.

Miroku tried to break it down with his staff. The shield rippled but remained intact. Kagome wasn't even sweating.

Sango swung Hiraikotsu and it glanced off but Kagome cringed at the contact, the Hiraikotsu could smash almost any shield but not Kagome's on its own.

Inuyasha brought out the red Tetsusaiga and sliced through the shield. Kagome ground her teeth and the shield healed itself behind the blow. The Tetsusaiga had become an old rusty sword, Inuyasha cursed.

The assaults become larger and Kagome had to fully concentrate to keep it going. When Inuyasha hit the shield with a weak wind scar Kagome jump out of the way just in time for her shield to collapse. She panted where she was crouching.

Then she smiled and stood up. "That was interesting" she commented. Miroku scolded Inuyasha for using the wind scar against Kagome but Kagome said that it was fine. "I'll be fighting demon's stronger than the Tetsusaiga's wind scar so I should get used to blocking it" she said.

Kagome stretched and her ears twitched as she heard Kaede coming towards her. "Kaede!" she greeted before she was even out of the trees.

"Hello, child. That was an impressive display, I think ye have reached the point where I can no longer teach ye anymore that what ye know now"

Kagome looked happy, she had graduated, sort of. She let Kaede pass her blessings onto her, which marked her as a true priestess, and then she felt a little sad. She wouldn't need to be taught and she really liked to learn.

Inuyasha saw her by the river later that day. "Hey" he called out before walking to sit next to her. She had her shoes off and let her toes dip into the water every now and then "What you thinking about?"

Kagome frowned at her feet. "I used to love water but now I stay away from getting wet as much as possible" she shivered.

Inuyasha smiled "Well cats hate water" he commented "and as a half cat demon you must have picked up some cat traits"

Kagome flicker her ears "Well I have been getting along better with Kilala, the strange thing was that the other day I swear I could hear her talking" she shook her head and pulled her shoes back on.

Inuyasha thought about what he was going to say next and decided to go for it "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she asked retying her side hair ribbons. Her hairstyle was very similar to Inuyasha's now, but it was a little more girly and she brushed her hair three times a day because she liked the feeling of the brush going through her hair.

Inuyasha watched her for a second before asking. "I was thinking you've learnt how to control your spiritual nature really well" he blushed slightly when she gave him a thank you kiss on the cheek. "I thought maybe you would like it if I taught you about your demon nature" he said slowly, looking at the light on the river.

Kagome paused in her combing and looked at him "You mean that you'd teach me?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded "Yeah, if you wanted. I understand if you hate your demon nature and want to leave it alone" he waited for Kagome's answer and he didn't have to wait ten seconds before she agreed.

"Wow, I can't wait!" she said jumping up and down giddily. Inuyasha was pleased with her reaction. The sun set and Inuyasha felt his demon power leave him. Damn it! I forgot it was a black moon tonight!

He looked at Kagome and she was looking at her normal fingers and feeling her human shaped ears.

"I'm human" she said._ That's right, Inuyasha gave me some of his blood, so I must have the time of venerability the same as him!_

Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her, he was always battling with extra strong human emotions that drove him a little crazy on the night of the black moon. He felt his body heat rise when she stood and twisted around to see her none existent tail, that move really illustrated her curves.

"I feel so off balance" she grumbled and sat down.

Inuyasha glanced down at his own clawless fingers. _It isn't easy being human,_ He thought to himself.

Kagome surprised him when she leant against him and yawned. "Why is it that when you're human you always feel so tired?" she yawned again then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do at first then he just lay down and enjoyed the feeling of her body curled against his.

In the morning Inuyasha woke up to see cat Kagome curled up against him, her tail was wrapped around her body and her claws and fangs made her look really cute. Inuyasha glanced at her ears and an evil thought popped into his head. He caught one ear tip gently and began to stroke it.

She purred happily and Inuyasha was surprised at the velvet soft texture. He kept fondling her ears and she pressed her back closer to him. When she woke up she pretended that she was still asleep, she loved the feeling she woke up to.

_But who...?_

The hand smoothed her hair and back and she let out little meow's that made her purr louder. Inuyasha had noticed her little meow's and found them completely adorable. Her tail curled around his ankle, he smiled and then Kagome sneezed and sat up.

"Wha?" she mumbled. She had actually fallen back asleep again but that sneeze had woken her up. She looked over and saw Inuyasha blushing. _So it was you…_ she thought and smiled.

"Morning" she said and stretched. "For a black moon that wasn't so bad" she commented then ran a hand over the ear that had been fondled.

Inuyasha was suddenly very nervous that she had felt something while she was asleep. But he decided not to dwell on it.

"Sleep well?" he asked her.

She nodded "Better than ever!" she gave him a sly smile.

He blushed but got up to hide it "Come on then" he started to walk away.

"Hey where are we going?" she asked getting up and running to catch him up. "Inuyasha wait!" she got mad and yelled "Don't make me say it!" That made him stop. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

He smirked "It's time to get used to your demon nature" he smiled even more when she jumped excitedly and then she started to get annoying because she kept pestering him with questions.

"Be quiet" he told her at last. She shut up and followed with a pouting face on. Inuyasha stopped in the centre of the forest and tilted his head to the side then grinned. "Listen" he ordered.

Kagome listened and listened but she heard nothing. "I don't-"

Inuyasha covered her mouth. "Work with me here" he said "Now listen, do you hear a sort of scratching noise?"

Now that she knew what to listen for she nodded. Inuyasha asked her to point to where that noise was coming from. Kagome pointed to a tree. "That one" she said confidently.

Inuyasha jumped into the branches and came back down with a small centipede about the size of a toy car. Kagome blinked "I heard that little thing?"

Inuyasha nodded "Does this give you an outline of your abilities? You took out a giant spider and heard this little thing eating through a leaf"

Kagome blinked again "Wow"

Inuyasha threw the bug back into its tree. "Okay now you've concentrated we can get into the good stuff" Kagome looked excited.

Over the next week and a half Inuyasha had taught Kagome how to fight and defend herself from other demons, he showed her the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer technique and when she tried she couldn't do it.

He kept her at it for three days, she got more and more frustrated then one day he woke up to see her hitting a tree trunk angrily then she sashed her claws and out came Silvery blades that were very similar to Inuyasha's move yet at the same different as they were curved blades.

He came up behind her "Nice job" he saw the destruction one claw swipe had left the tree she had been hitting.

Kagome looked at her claws "But that wasn't the-"

Inuyasha shook his head "Your right it wasn't. That is only something I can do. I taught you the basic moves but then you had to discover the rest on your own"

"The Spirit Slash" Kagome said, she had decided to call it that because she could smell her spiritual powers wrapped around the blades as they burst from her claws. By the end of three weeks Kagome had taught herself Spirit Slash and Purifying Blades when she tried out Inuyasha's Blades Of Blood, she quickly mastered every defence and offence stance and strategy that Inuyasha threw at her. All her moves had spiritual energy inside them.


	8. Exscarra

****I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.****

**Exscarra**

One evening they were battling each other to see who was top 'dog' or cat in Kagome's perspective.

Kagome leapt from tree branch to tree branch with Inuyasha slashing at her ankles, Kagome was relying on her cat reflexes and agility to keep ahead of him. When she got fed up of playing cat and mouse she did a backflip in mid-air and kicked Inuyasha in the face, something she had learnt off Koga.

Inuyasha landed on the ground and quickly rolled left to avoid Kagome's claws.

"Damn! Stay still will ya?" Kagome cursed and dug he own claws into the tops of her arms then shouted "Purifying Blades!" and threw her version of Blades of Blood at him, the purple blades hit the ground all around Inuyasha and others glanced off his robe of the fire rat.

Inuyasha grinned at her frustrated expression then sent Iron Reaver Soul Stealer her way. She dodged too easily and slid between his legs and then as he turned around she summersaulted balancing on his shoulders so she was back where she was standing before. "Purifying Blades!" she hit him squarely in the back.

Kagome pinned his arm behind his back and pretended to claw his throat out. "I win" she said in his ear and got up. Inuyasha knocked her legs out from under her and she was on the floor too.

"Make sure I'm completely dead before you give up" he told her before getting up and helping her up also. "Not bad though, you've really gotten better" he gave her a satisfied smile.

Kagome smiled in returned but then her ears twitched and rotated on her head slightly as she heard something. She held up a hand when Inuyasha was about to interrupt.

Kagome looked at the sky. "Totosai!" she called happily.

Inuyasha looked up to see a thunder cloud with a three eyed ox and an old man in a striped kimono traveling overhead.

He looked down and waved. "Oh, Inuyasha and Kagome too! I was looking for you youngsters" he called in his coughing voice.

The ox landed at the edge of the clearing. "Oh? So the rumours are true. You are a hanyou" he said looking at Kagome's ears.

She smiled at him "Good to see you Totosai how have you been?"

Totosai climbed down from his ox and walked over to her with his hammer. "Very well young lady, I have a new apprentice and all"

Inuyasha didn't really like the old man too much, but he did repair Tetsusaiga several times so he wasn't complaining. "Hey old man, did you come to check-up on Tetsusaiga?" he asked.

Totosai glanced at the sword and tapped the handle with the hammer. "It seems very happy with its master, I trust it's been taken good care of?" he demanded giving Inuyasha the evil eye.

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's still in one piece"

Totosai looked satisfied with that answer and looked in his bag. "A strange letter was left at my door little over a month ago. Requesting a new weapon for you, Kagome" he gave her the note.

Kagome looked at it in surprise._ Kagome has broken her bow, would you be so kind as to make her a new one called 'Exscarra'? I have left all the materials for the weapon as well as the plans. Many thanks Angel._

"Angel?" Kagome asked. "Who's that?"

Totosai looked up "You don't know her or him?"

Kagome handed the note to Inuyasha "I've never heard of anyone called that before, but how did they know that I had broken my bow?"

Inuyasha sniffed the note, there wasn't any scent on it at all. Very strange.

Totosai pulled out the weapon. "Well here it is: Exscarra" it was a silver bow handle that was the same size and shape as the rope grip on her old one. There were lots of complex patterns on the metal and it hummed under her fingers.

"Exscarra?" Kagome asked taking it. "It's a strange weapon" she commented.

Totosai nodded "Made from a thousand sacred arrows and staffs and the very first cat demon claws and fangs. It hold both demonic and spiritual powers, I have never seen a weapon as conflicting as this"

Inuyasha scoffed "Yeah, and how is she meant to fight with that? It's not even sharp!"

Kagome felt insulted for Exscarra, she had felt a bond with it the second she had laid eyes on it. "Hey no knocking my Exscarra!" she scolded. Then she felt the handle pulse.

"Exscarra?" she asked. Then the handle glowed and it was suddenly a bow. The two ends of the handle now had two giant claw like ends to them and a ray of light made up the string. "Amazing" she gasped out.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and he reached out to touch it, the bow let him lay a hand on it but when he tried to take it from her it rejected him.

Totosai looked impressed "That weapon seems very attached to you" he felt the handle and nodded "Yep, it had chosen you as its master, it has another form as well when arrows fail you, see" the handle was now the middle of a lance like weapon with a sharp blade at each end.

Kagome held the Exscarra close and murmured "This is amazing, thank you Totosai for making this for me" she bowed respectfully.

Totosai bowed back slightly and something fell out of his bag. "Oh that's right! This is for you also" he said and gave her a new quiver that had a cap on the top so none of the arrows would fall out when she was doing something that required agility. It was curved like a cat's fang and when Kagome slipped it on it felt really light like it wasn't really there.

"Thank you for everything Totosai-sama" Kagome said bowing again.

Totosai scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed because nobody had ever called him 'sama' before. "You're welcome, now you return the favour and put it to good use. I'm nearly as proud of that one as I was with the Tetsusaiga. And you too, Inuyasha. Put that sword to good use and look after each other"

Kagome waved madly as he disappeared into the clouds.


	9. Demonic aura

****I only own my imagination, not hte characters, not copyright intended.****

**Demonic aura**

Kagome had her new Exscarra tied to her belt with a strap of leather. Inuyasha and her were walking back to the village when Inuyasha had said there wasn't much else to teach her.

Shippo ran out of the hut and glomped Kagome. "Kagome! You're back" he greeted happily.

Kagome hugged the little kit back and kissed his nose "Hello Shippo, have you been good while we've been gone?" she asked Inuyasha was slightly jealous that Shippo got that much attention from Kagome.

_What the hell? Since when have I ever wanted her attention? It must have begun when we first met Koga. Now it's over Shippo._

"Yes I have Kagome, I helped Kaede a lot and I caught a huge fish!" he told her excitedly.

Kagome's eyes lit up "Really, show me!" the fox and Kagome ran off hand in hand, Exscarra hanging from her belt.

Inuyasha went to the hut in his own time. Sango and Miroku were happy that they had returned. "Good to see you Inuyasha" Miroku greeted "How was demon training?"

Inuyasha sat down "Well she's a fast learner to say the least" he said thinking that he had taught all his experience in just under a month "Kagome has mastered everything I could think of… and I found out when she turns human"

Sango looked interested. "Oh really? When? We should know this so that we know when we need to be on our toes"

Inuyasha smirked slightly "It's the black moon again"

Sango blinked "Oh bother" she muttered The boys looked at her "Well it's bad enough that our strongest fighter is knocked out of action at the black moon, but our second strongest too?" everyone immediately understood what she was trying to say now.

Inuyasha told them about Totosai and the strange note and about the Exscarra that had become Kagome's new bow.

Kagome and Shippo were running upriver. Kagome splashed Shippo and then squealed as she got splashed in return. Their laughter drew the attention of someone that was wandering through the area.

Kagome froze when she saw them approaching. Shippo saw as well and hid behind Kagome's legs. But one person was very glad to see Kagome.

"Kagome-sama!" Rin yelled and ran forwards to hug her. Kagome smiled and bent down to hug her. "Wow, Kagome-sama you have a tail… and ears! Aw so sweet" she said touching one ear very lightly.

Kagome didn't really like that but she was more in control of her demon cat reflexes. "Please don't touch them Rin" Kagome said pulling her hand away from her left ear.

"Sorry Kagome-sama" Rin said then started to talk to Shippo. Kagome stood up and felt herself freeze up when she saw Sesshomaru.

He was the same as ever, Tensaiga and Bakusaiga at his belt with elegant clothes and his Dragon and Jaken at his heals. He was looking at her blankly, although in truth he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"A half-demon" he said quietly, but Kagome heard him alright.

She nodded, she was frozen in both respect and terror. _What a demonic aura!_ She thought, as a human she couldn't really sense one coming from him but now she could feel the amount of strength that made her really glad that she wasn't in a fight with him.

Sesshomaru looked at her demon form. "Feline" he murmured. "How could a human become a hanyou?" he asked his expression neutral and unemotional.

Kagome took a small step back before answering. "Inuyasha gave me a blood transfusion when I was dying and-" she glanced down at herself "It had some side effects"

Sesshomaru had gotten his answers and was about to leave when Kagome bowed slightly. He smiled slightly at her respect and tilted his head in return. He left with Rin at his heal like a lost puppy.

"Goodbye Rin!" called Kagome waving.

As she was walking back her senses picked up a new demonic aura that got her tail on edge. "Shippo do you feel that?" she gasped out.

Shippo stopped then his tail started to quiver in terror. "Ah! It's coming from over there!" he shouted and pointed to a clump of trees that were now shaking from huge footsteps.

Kagome had a hand on Exscarra "Shippo, get Inuyasha" she hissed at him.

Shippo didn't want to leave Kagome but if someone didn't stall the thing then the demonic creature would get to the village. "Okay" he whispered and ran off to Kaede's hut.

Kagome watched him go and then readied herself for battle. When the creature showed itself Kagome froze in fear. A giant demon scorpion! Kagome was terrified, this was the sort of creature that had killed her human life and turned her into a half demon.

The creature was bigger and stronger than the last two and Kagome was surprised when it spoke._ Are you Kagome?_ It demanded.

"I am" she called up at it.

The monster growled and lashed its stinger. _You killed my sisters! I will take your life and the jewel shards in revenge!_

Kagome back flipped to avoid the stinger. She pulled and arrow and drew Exscarra. "Leave this village in peace!" she yelled at it, letting the arrow fly.

The monster howled as the arrow hit it but the arrow did no more than burry itself in its thick armour. Kagome ran under it digging her claws into her upper arms and shouted "Purifying Blades!" the purple blades didn't even scratch the thing's underside!

_How do I get rid of this thing?_ She cursed. Kagome yelped as the monster scratched her arm.

"Ow!" Kagome muttered and ran out from under its legs and into the trees. The monster tried to pierce her with its stinger again and again and Kagome had a hard job avoiding it. She felt her blood trickle down her arm _That had better not have been made with its stinger_! Kagome thought.

But her worse fear was answered when she felt the poison in her bloodstream.

"Exscarra" she whispered "Help me"

The weapon pulsed and Kagome saw its weak spot. The centre of its back right under its stinger there was its demonic point. _I can see it!_ Kagome thought _That's its demonic centre!_

Kagome waited and waited and waited then she made the most suicidal move ever.

"Inuyasha! Miroku! Sango!" Shippo shouted as he ran into the village. They ran out of the hut at the little one's voice "Help Kagome!" the little kit panted he pointed back the way he had come.

"What, Shippo?" Miroku asked.

"A demon!" shouted a villager and Inuyasha ran toward the demonic aura.

_Hang on Kagome!_ He thought pushing himself faster.

Kagome grabbed the stinger as it tried to stab her and jumped on top of it. She dug her claws into the stinger to hold on as the monster thrashed about wildly. Kagome held Exscarra in one hand, it had turned into it double bladed staff.

When she was directly over the demonic point she plunged downwards and yelled "Ray of light!" Exscarra smashed through its armour and a beam of purifying light went through the demon and out its underside, another ray of light went skywards and blasted off its stinger head.

_No!_ the scorpion raged and threw Kagome off.

Kagome hit a tree with a crack. She slid down and used Exscarra to prop herself up. She looked blurry eyed at the scorpion. It was wriggling around in pain as it tried to counter act the purifying ray that had been pumped into it.

Then the demon's wound closed. Kagome's eyes went wide in fear _NO! The Ray of light wasn't strong enough! I'm dead!_

The demon laughed _Stand to die, pathetic hanyou!_ It cackled.

Kagome felt her teeth grind together at the insult. "Damn you to hell!" she shouted back at it and dragged herself to her feet. The demon gathered all its demonic energy and fired it at Kagome.

Inuyasha burst into the fight and saw the demon fire at Kagome. "Kagome!" she shouted, but even as he ran to help he knew that he would never get there in time.

Kagome looked at the demonic wave of power that was crashing towards her. Exscarra told her what to do. She stood her ground then held Exscarra up in its bow form and it caught the demonic power that hit had thrown at Kagome.

The demonic power formed itself into a red demonic arrow. Kagome drew the bow with the arrow made from the scorpion's demonic aura in the arrow and fired it back at the demon screaming at the top of her lungs "REBOUND!"

The arrow shot forwards in its purifying light but it also held Kagome's spiritual powers as well… _Demonic aura and priestess powers fused as one._ Exscarra whispered to Kagome_ We are one and the same._

The arrow hit the demon and it howled in pain and vanished in a beam of purifying light.


	10. Demon nature

**I do not own anything but my own imagination, no copyright inteneded!**

**Demon nature**

Inuyasha and the others watched the demon go down in shock, its own demonic aura used against him, he could only just withstand but the purification powers also… the beast didn't stand a chance.

When the monster had vanished Kagome let out a groan and collapsed into strong arms. "Kagome?" a voice whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open "Inuyasha… did I do it? Has the demon gone?" she asked shivering. Exscarra had turned back into its handle state and she could feel the full effects of the poison now.

"Yes, it's gone. You were amazing, Kagome, you saved the village" he picked her up and she leaned her head on his chest.

"I really did it…" she mumbled and then passed out.

Miroku and Sango walked back to Kaede's hut with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome made a full recovery two days later she was hyper and needed to burn some energy so she showed Inuyasha her new moves that she learnt from Exscarra.

"Ray of light!" she shouted and plunged one end into the ground and a beam of purifying energy went from both ends of the staff. She pulled it out of the ground and then face Inuyasha.

"What do you think?" she asked and straightened up putting Exscarra back onto her belt.

He shrugged "It's cool, that other move it uses is a lot like the Backlashwave. Isn't it?" Kagome tilted her head to the side confusion. Inuyasha was struck again by how cute she looked when she did that "The Tetsusaiga ensnares the demon's attack and then sends it back at them with the power of the attack and its own power of the Wind Scar, yours does that too only with your spiritual strength"

Kagome nodded "I never thought about it that way" she said honestly. Kagome wandered around the village then she found herself drawn towards the well.

"Mum, Sota, Grandpa… I wonder if you're doing alright, I really miss you" she sighed and sat on the edge of the well.

_Inuyasha says that I should let go of most of my weak human emotions. But they make me who I am, so I think I'll stay weak than change who I am._ She smiled and then her ears picked up the scent of wolf.

She shivered, it made her tail bristle with unease. It the scent was wild and raw and she detested it immediately. Then she felt two jewel shards coming.

A small tornado stopped in front of her. "Koga!" she said in surprise. Kagome tried not to plug her nose, he didn't smell bad but his scent was too overwhelming.

Koga stood in shock "Kagome, I heard that you had turned into a half-demon and I came to see for myself" he said.

Kagome tried not to stiffen as he walked around her, admiring her from every angle. She could smell pure animal on him and she could sense his intentions and she really didn't want to go there with him or any man yet!

"Wow, this form suits you" he said smiling kindly

Kagome tried to shake off the feelings she had before. "You think so?" she asked happily, she bounced on her heals slightly and her tail flicked happily.

"Sure" he tried to touch her ear but she tucked her ears back under her hair to show him that she didn't like it. He ignore the hint and pinched it between his finger and thumb. "You are really quiet sweet"

Kagome shook her head to get his hands off her. "That's nice of you to say, but please, hands off." She told him.

Koga sat down and invited her to sit next to him. "So what happened?" he asked.

Kagome sighed "I came back from my world and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were fighting two giant scorpions…" Kagome told him about most things that had happened up to now and Koga was very interested in Exscarra.

He tried to touch it but Exscarra said in its own way the exact thing Kagome had _Hand's off!_ Koga held his slightly burnt palm. "Ow, that wasn't nice"

Kagome looked down at Exscarra "Funny it let Inuyasha hold it for a while" she mumbled.

Koga was a little ticked off that she had compared him to Inuyasha. "So where is the mutt face?" he asked, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't get interrupted.

Kagome pointed to the village "He's on top of Kaede's house" she said, she could see his red robe from here.

Koga though for a minuet then decided that it was far enough away. He put an arm around Kagome. She stiffened, her cat reflexes wanting to claw away from him. "Koga, I'm still not very good at controlling my nature… could you please-"

Koga kissed her roughly.

Kagome squealed and used her claws on his face. "Koga stop it!" she shouted at him and tried to get away. Koga pinned her down and tried to kiss her again. Kagome slapped him hard across the face. "Leave me alone!"

Koga accidently used his claws and deeply cut her shoulder.

Kagome froze, the sight of her own blood on his hands sent her over the edge. Her hair covered her eyes and she stopped struggling.

Koga backed off at last when he smelt her scent change. She lost her human scent completely and she stood up slowly and aggressively. She had full demon claws and fangs her tail was more wild and she looked up with red cat eyes.

Koga stepped backwards in fear, she smiled and purred out evilly "What's the matter Koga? Don't you like my claws?" she laughed and charged ripping her new claws right through his chest armour and sliced his flesh open.

Koga screamed and tried to run, because he couldn't ever hurt her, even like this. Kagome appeared in front of him in a blur.

She stalked forwards singing in a predatory cat teasing voice "Run-away wolfie as fast as you can, but I run faster so die like a man"

Kagome charged again and was about to knock his head off when Hiraikotsu knocked her off her course. Kagome yowled at Sango and drew her claws.

"Pathetic human!" she spit out.

Sango was shocked that the demon that Inuyasha had sensed was Kagome, Miroku came up behind Kilala and Sango and gasped. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing!

He saw Koga and smelt her blood on his claws "You damned wolf! What did you do to her?" he raged.

Koga put his hands up "It wasn't on purpose! She moved when I had her pinned down and-"

"You tried to take me!" Kagome snarled "You discussing excuse for a male!" she moved so fast only Inuyasha and Koga could keep up with her movements she sank her teeth into Koga's leg and ripped out a jewel shard then used her claws to tear out the other one.

Koga screamed and held his wounded legs that couldn't even support him anymore.

She laughed and put the jewels in her pocket. "Even with the most powerful power increasing gem in the world you are still weak!"

Inuyasha knew that he would have to wake Kagome up soon or risk losing her soul. "Miroku!" he shouted at him "Try to pin her down with sutras!"

Miroku drew about six of them and then posted them all over Kagome's body. "Forgive me Kagome!" he shouted and used his powers to try and paralyze her.

Kagome yowled in pain then tore them off in hatred. She jumped and slashed Miroku's side. Miroku managed to block the most of the attack with his staff but he did get very cut. Sango stepped in front of him and drew her sword.

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" she shouted as she blocked and parried Kagome's attacks. Kagome hissed at how good she was. She saw an opening and slashed at Sango's hip. She gasped as she felt her own blood run down her leg.

Kagome raised a hand to punch Sango then she got hit in the face.

Inuyasha ran past her and punched her as she was about to kill Sango, he hated doing that. The wolf grabbed Kagome's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Kagome, what's wrong I'm your fiancé!" Kagome stood still like she was listening but she suddenly ripped open is stomach with one hand.

He tried to stop the bleeding and fell backwards. Kagome's demon senses noticed a larger threat and turned from the wounded wolf to meet it.

Sesshomaru paused when he saw her. "Full demon, it seems you picked up more than just my brother's strengths but also his biggest weakness"

Kagome crouched like she was going to attack him. But her target was behind him. She smiled. "Let's see the 'great' Lord of the West bow to another" she ran at an unbelievable speed and jumped right over him.

Sesshomaru was surprised and turned to see Kagome bearing down on Rin. He stepped in front of Rin but because she was so fast and bloodthirsty he couldn't defend himself. Sesshomaru clutched at his bleeding chest and went down to one knee.

Rin shouted "Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome-sama please wake up!"

Kagome saw Rin and then grabbed her own head and yowled in pain. Inuyasha saw her start to fight for control and tackled her. He told himself that he wouldn't let her get up, but that was before he discovered how sharp her claws were.

Kagome clawed at him again and again in an attempt to get up. Her mind was screaming_ defend, attack!_ But what was left of Kagome was sobbing _Stop it! Someone stop me!_

Inuyasha saw through his pain that she was crying. "Kagome wake up!" he begged, he couldn't attack her, he couldn't bring himself to. Kagome kicked him off and stood ready.

Rin shouted "Kagome-sama is a cat! What calms a cat down?" Rin was half holding onto Sesshomaru to stop the bleeding and half hiding from Kagome. Sango saw Kilala, and Kilala was whining at Kagome as if she missed her old friend.

Inuyasha didn't know anything about cats but he saw her eyeing Tetsusaiga _Of course! She was only put into this demon state because she felt threatened!_

Inuyasha took off Tetsusaiga and planted it in the ground. "Kagome" he spoke in a low calming voice "It alright, nobody's gonna hurt you" Kagome straightened up and looked at him as he slowly approached. "What did he do to you?" he asked.

Kagome growled at the wolf as he came too close for comfort. Sango and Miroku held him back saying to trust Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was almost right in front of her. He saw her tense up a little but she couldn't smell a threat so remained still. Inuyasha's eyes softened and he slowly brought a hand out to her. She watched him warily then her eyes went wide when he touched her ears.

They flicked a little as she remembered that morning before demon training. He stroked her soft ears and hair and she closed her eyes and relaxed then she began to purr. She nuzzled closer to him so he was embracing her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered and opened her eyes, they were back to the normal chocolate brown that sparkled and were filled with tears.

Kagome looked around and even more tears flowed down her face. She stepped back out of Inuyasha's arms then whispered "What have I done?" and turned and ran with tears falling from her eyes.


	11. Blossoms

****I do not own anything but my own imagination, no copyright inteneded!****

**Blossoms**

Inuyasha tried to run after her but he could barely stand after that battle. Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he wasn't going to kill her because she had put up a better fight than he ever had. Inuyasha felt only mildly insulted.

He picked up Tetsusaiga and stumbled over to Miroku and Sango. "You guys alright?" he asked them wincing from the effort of standing.

Sango had a hand on her thigh "It's just my leg" she said and tightly bound it with a bandage from Kagome's first aid kit that Kilala and Shippo had brought.

Miroku had an arm wrapped around his torso. "You taught her too well Inuyasha" he smiled slightly before gasping in pain. Sango pushed him down and pulled his robes down to see his wound, blushing madly.

Miroku's wound was bigger than anyone had expected but thankfully it was only a shallow slash. While Miroku was being treated he glared across at Koga. "I don't know what happened here, but Kagome went to great lengths to cut you up so I'm guessing that you were the one who made her turn into a full demon"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf, his own wounds already close to being fully healed, Shippo had just finished binding his arm. "Yeah, I noticed that too. What did you do?" he growled at Koga.

Koga was leaning against a tree and wasn't getting any bandages or treatment because everyone knew that he deserved every one. "I found her here by that well and she looked really beautiful with those ears and tail so…"

Sango gasped and wished she was strong enough to throw Hiraikotsu "You tried to mate with her" everyone gasped and then when Koga looked down guiltily Inuyasha stalked up to him and punched his face.

"You idiot! If Kagome stays in her demon form she'll lose her human heart and soul!"

Koga gasped in horror as he fully understood what he had almost done "I didn't know" he said weakly.

Inuyasha saw a slap mark on his face like the ones Miroku gets when he flirts with Sango. He felt so mad that if he didn't have Tetsusaiga he would have probably turned into a full demon too. "Did she tell you to stop?" he asked.

Koga put his hands up "It really depends on if-"

"Did she tell you to stop?" Inuyasha demanded a hand on Tetsusaiga.

Koga looked down "Yes" he admitted.

Everyone glared at the hurt wolf. "Disgusting beast" Sango hissed "He makes Miroku look decent"

Miroku was too hurt to protest and gasped out to Inuyasha instead "Inuyasha, go after her" Inuyasha looked at his hurt friend. "She's probably really hurt and confused now, she needs you" he struggled into a sitting position.

"Miroku, don't move!" Sango said worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Miroku put a hand over hers. Then he rummaged inside his robes and found a sutra that he had been saving for something special. He threw it at the wolf and he cried out in pain.

Miroku prayed for a spell to be placed on him that would be all the revenge Inuyasha and Kagome would want. The sutra blended with the demon's skin. Miroku sat back down "Koga, you can't go near Kagome without her permission without suffering from now on"

Koga looked horrified and tried to rip off the spell but it was too late.

Inuyasha smirked, Kagome wouldn't want the scrawny wolf around her anytime soon. He helped Miroku and Sango get onto Kilala and then went off to find Kagome.

Even now he could smell her tears.

_Kagome…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you… forgive me…_

After a long time Inuyasha found himself going in circles. "Damn, I did teach her too well" he complained. She had gone in circles so that her escape scent would be harder to find. Inuyasha had to use all his dog demon abilities to find the real path she had made.

Her scent lead him through trees and across a river and then he finally heard her sobs that broke his heart to hear.

She was in a tree curled up in the leaves of newly bloomed blossoms. Her tail was the first thing he saw as it never kept still. She had her head tucked away against her knees, she didn't move.

Inuyasha reached up and gently pulled her tail. She jumped in surprise and looked down to see her beloved smiling up at her. He jumped up and sat next to her. They didn't speak, they didn't need to.

Finally Kagome asked as quiet as the wind "How is everyone?"

Inuyasha saw how worried she was "Sango and Miroku got a cut but are recovering alright…" Kagome sighed in relief.

"Does Sesshomaru want to kill me?" she asked, she was only mildly concerned over that one because she didn't feel like she deserved to live because of what she had done.

Inuyasha laughed and Kagome looked at him in confusion. "What's so funny?" she asked, Inuyasha touched her ears lightly and she closed her eyes and purred without thinking.

Kagome pulled his hand away after a minuet of the cute nonsense.

"You don't need to worry about him" Inuyasha said "He says that he won't kill you because he respects you" Kagome looked up in confusion. "He told me that you put up a better fight than I ever did"

Kagome's chocolate eyes sparked with humour for a second then fear replaced it "What about Koga?" she reached into her pocket and held out the jewel shards. "These are his, aren't they?"

Inuyasha nodded "Kagome, tell me, did that bastered hurt you?" he brushed her hair back and winced at her almost healed claw wound.

Kagome shivered then started to cry "He wouldn't stop!" she sobbed and Inuyasha held her close as she cried. She mumbled "I don't remember what happened next… he kissed me"

Inuyasha stiffened in anger, but he just held her tighter.

_He feels so different than Koga _Kagome thought_ his scent, his warmth, the way he respects me… it almost feels like he loves me._ Kagome closed her eyes and pretended that he did to make this sweet moment even sweeter.

Kagome wiped her mouth, she could still taste Koga on her lips. _It's disgusting!_ She moaned and spat out his taste for the hundredth time.

Inuyasha seemed to know why she was acting like that._ Poor Kagome. She's been through so much and I can't help her._

Inuyasha felt his concern and protection grow into something else… he had felt a similar way with Kikyo but what he was feeling now was stronger and purer than anything he she ever felt with Kikyo.

_Kagome, I think I'm in love with you. _Inuyasha smiled at the beautiful hanyou, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Kagome" he murmured. Kagome stiffened she felt his warm lips and felt her own body respond in both a human way and a totally new way.

First she blushed madly and became shy, second she felt her skin tingle and her clawed hands held his kimono as she turned her face up to meet his.

Kagome's eyes closed and she relaxed in his warm arms as he kissed her. Kagome kissed back and when he asked silently she opened her mouth to him and their tongues tangled joyfully.

"I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome whispered and kissed him back more forcefully.

Inuyasha felt like he was going to burst into a thousand sparks when he heard her. "I love you" he murmured back.

Kagome glowed, the blossoms opened twice as wide and let you their sweetest scent in response to the two half demon's happiness.

Kagome smiled and couldn't help purring as Inuyasha ran his claws extremely gently through her midnight black hair. For a second everything was perfect.

Then that moment ended.

_Kikyo._

Kagome thought. She felt her eyes prickle and she bit her lip in an attempt to not cry. Inuyasha heard her stop purring and saw her eyes fill with tears. "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

Kagome shook her head and pushed his hand away "I hate having a human heart" she said.

Inuyasha was confused "Kagome, please tell me why you're upset" he begged her gently.

Kagome had her hands in her lap and she looked at them her hair covering her face. "Kikyo" she summed up what she was thinking and feeling in just one word. "It's Kikyo"

Inuyasha understood instantly, he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Kagome, didn't I tell you? I love you for who you are not because you look like Kikyo, and you don't really anymore" Kagome gave a half laugh "I have never felt this way, even with Kikyo. I am grateful that I met her… because I would have never met you. I love you Kagome, only you"

Kagome let him pull her head back to his, this kiss had no guilt or hesitation from either of them.

As they watched the sunset a woman watched from the shadows, she carried no scent and didn't leave any prints in the light grass. The angel looked at the two of them up in the tree.

"So that was your plan, kami-sama?" she said to no one, a golden bird landed on her shoulder and it nodded.

She petted the bird for a second them told it "You are a sly one. But what of the undead priestess? How long will that happy scene last?" she sighed looking at the couple surrounded in the blossoms.

The bird flew in a circle in front of her. The circle it made showed the woman the future. Kikyo had gathered the rest of the jewel fragments, that had been re-scattered when Naraku had been defeated, and when she came to get the rest from the Kagome she would surrender her soul and the small part of Kagome's soul would return to Kagome while Kikyo finally would find peace in kami-sama's garden.

Kagome would wish for three things; one for Shippo's parents to return to life. Two for Sango's brother and village to return to life. She would ask Inuyasha if he still wanted to be a full demon and he would decline and made a wish for the well to always work so Kagome could return to her family, it also meant that anyone could use the well. (That will be interesting…)

The final wish Kagome would make would be for the jewel to vanish from the world forever.

The angel smiled and looked at the two in the tree, the bird trilled at her questionably. She looked at the bird as if it has spoken. "Yes, I did ask for Exscarra to be forged, do you approve?" the bird cooed happily and settled on her outstretched wrist.

"She reminded me of a daughter I once had… but you already knew that" she started to leave when she turned and whispered "They have so many trails ahead of them, they are so young… live long and well Inuyasha and Kagome, I hope that you will be happy"

The angel spread her wings and flew with the bird back to the clouds completely unseen. Although she would always keep an eye on the one who joined the spirit and the demon worlds as long as she was in service to kami-sama.


	12. A New Day

****I do not own anything but my own imagination, no copyright inteneded!****

**A New Day**

A few years later there was a period of prosperity in the world. But most of it happened just outside a small demon slaying village.

Sango was rushing about frantically with Kaede's orders shouting inside her head.

A small child popped out from behind a house. "Mama, what is wrong with Kagome-sama?" the girl had brown hair tied up in a ponytail with violet eyes and pale skin. Another girl child appeared beside her sister, identical twins except one had short hair in a very spiky style that she cut herself and the other had long hair that was as smooth as a still creek.

Sango patted her daughters heads affectionately "Kagome is having her baby now and I need you to help me" the girls (Lilly and Rashell) looked happy and their eyes sparkled as they smiled their twin smile. "I need you to get some water from the creek, quickly!" Sango said when Kagome screamed again.

The girls scrambled off and their mother ran to the hut with the clean blankets she had gotten "Kohaku, the girls have gone for the water, please go with them so they don't try and drown each other over who carries the bucket!" she said to him as she hurried past.

Her brother ran after his nieces, he was now fifteen and was gangly and rather handsome but he had his heart set on one girl and one girl only. Rin, now thirteen years old, she came to visit about once every three months and they spent a lot of time together.

Inuyasha stood outside his house wincing at every scream his wife let out. Miroku stood with him and tried to keep him calm. Shippo held Souten's hand had she held Sango's other child, only six months old, in her arms. The children were both eleven and seemed to be very attached to each other Shippo's parents were back at his demon fox village waiting for their son to return.

They all smiled worriedly as Sango rushed into the hut.

Kagome was dripping in sweat and had been in labour all night and this morning too. She was exhausted and wanted the pain to stop. Sango smiled in sympathy and told her that she was doing doing well.

Kaede encouraged her gently and ordered Sango to get ready for the delivery.

Kagome screamed again and swore loudly "_Oh my god, Sango?"_ she gasped out.

Sango looked up at her best friends face and smiled worriedly. "Yeah?"

"How in the _heck_ did you manage to have _twins_?" she grit her teeth and tore another chunk out of the wall in pain. Sango was sure that there wouldn't be a huse left at the end of this.

Sango winced in sympathy. "I'm still figuring that out" she told her friend and squeezed her ankle, knowing that if he held her hand it would get broken the next time Kagome squeezed. Kagome had vertually destroyed the headborad and half the bed in one morning.

Kaede said "Push child, it will all be over soon" the twins came with the water while Kohaku stayed outside and waited with the rest of the anxious extended family members.

Kagome found some hidden strength and pushed screaming all the while.

Half an hour later the screaming suddenly stopped and everyone outside and in held their breath and waited. Then they heard the most wonderful sound in the world in the world at that moment, a baby crying.

Sango came out smiling broadly. "It's a baby girl!"

Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the back Inuyasha had collapsed when he heard the news and Shippo and Souten cheered and hugged his legs, Sango took back her infant son and kissed Miroku in joy. Kohaku smiled and danced around all silly-like with the others.

Kaede came out and said "What are ye all doing out here, come and meet your new daughter" she said to Inuyasha. He ducked under the door frame and saw Kagome leaning against the wall a, light sweat covering her body, she had an exhausted smile on her face and she was looking down with wonder at her newborn daughter.

She looked up and smiled at her husband as he came through the door. "Inuyasha" she whispered weakly. He came forwards and sat next to her on the bed. "Isn't she beautiful?" Kagome asked letting him hold their daughter.

She had stopped crying the second her father had come through the door. She had adorable little dog ears pocking out from under black hair, her eyes were a golden brown and she had a little tail curled up around her leg.

Inuyasha smiled down at his daughter he still couldn't believe that he was a father "She's as beautiful as her mother" he said and kissed Kagome's forehead. Kagome held the baby again and the child looked at them with huge puppy dog eyes that would soften the hardest of hearts, she laughed and wriggled around inside her blankets.

"What are we going to name her?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed his wife's lips "You know"

Shippo knocked at the door "Kagome can we come in?" he asked.

"Sure Shippo, you can all come in" Kagome called to her friends. Eventually everyone filed into the small house.

Souten and Shippo pulled the blankets away from the baby's head and her ears were exposed. "Aww!" Souten cooed "She is adorable!"

"And so squishy looking" Shippo added and had to jump out of the way of Inuyasha's fist.

Sango asked if she could hold her, the baby pulled on Sango's hair gooing and bumbling baby words that no one understood. Miroku, the twins and Kohaku each had a brief hold of the baby too and then when the baby was back in Kagome's arms did Kaede ask. "What are ye going to name her?"

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and said "Her name is Kiyomi, she was the daughter of the first priestess" the baby giggled and pulled Kagome's locks of hair affectionately.

Later that night when the village was asleep an angel landed in front of the house that held the happy family.

She entered the house and smiled at the sleeping parents before walking up to the cot that held Kiyomi. The angel leaned down to look at the baby girl.

"So Kagome named you after my daughter" she whispered to the baby. The child blinked awake and looked up at the lady above it. She put a finger in her mouth as if she wasn't sure what to make of the lady above her.

The angel put a finger to her lips and smiled, "Shh, everything is perfect, sleep now little one" she closed the baby's eyes and kissed her forehead and blessed her with happiness in the years to come.

The angel walked over to Kagome who slept safe and sound in Inuyasha's arms. "I wonder if you really chose that name because you knew the story… maybe you remember something from four years ago…" the angel kissed Kagome's forehead and whispered the blessing to her as well.

When she got to Inuyasha she smiled and tried not to laugh. "When I was younger and you were an infant I was punished my heaven's guardians for saving you as a child, and your father before you. But I do not regret the choices I made or the punishments I endured for it... I bet that they are glad you live now" she kissed his forehead and blessed him also.

"It seems I cannot escape my fate linked to this family" she murmured and left the house to sit under the stars for a while.

The angel stood up when saw a golden bird sitting on a tree just outside the village. "Do you not approve?" she asked it when she was out of earshot of the sleeping family.

The bird shook its head and chattered for a while. The angel nodded "I think I have gotten too soft as well, I need a vacation" she said distractedly. "Maybe in France?" she wondered out loud.

The bird laughed and chattered again for a second.

The angel looked at him in amusement. "You think I don't know that?" she sighed happily and looked at the new dawn "This isn't an end. It's a whole new beginning to A New Day"


End file.
